Breaking Point
by secretstranger69
Summary: Nearly a year after their marriage, Hermione found that Minerva was coming home less and less. She knew that Minerva wasn't cheating, but still it hurt. For several months, she pretended to understand, however, as Minerva finds out, everyone has their breaking point. Oneshot!


A/N: Hiii. Ignore the fact that I should be writing other things and focus only on the thing before you XD. I used the lines to seperate the thingys. I hope thats not too annoying. It's kind of maybe a tear jerker?

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione balled up the scrap of paper and tossed it to the floor with the rest of them. Sobbing, she began another note, her hand trembling. She angrily scratched at the words written down and balled it up as well, and tossed it to the side. Sighing, she composed herself, and wrote the note neatly and carefully.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _Please forgive me for not staying up. I placed a charm on the food so that it will be warm whenever you arrive. If you do not want it, just leave it. It should be fine._

 _See you in bed,_

 _Your loving wife._

She folded the card and placed it on the table, tears still wet on her cheeks. Her head turned to the mess on the floor and Hermione shook her head.

She was far too tired to pretend any longer.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she signed the last paper. She had stayed at work far too long as she often did. All she really wanted was to curl up around her wife and let Hermione hum all her stress away.

She smiled as she thought of her wife. Hermione was a breath of fresh air in her life. The girl could make her smile just by blinking, and she had a way of turning Minerva into a teenager again. Both in her actions and her libido.

As she stepped into the dining room, she frowned at the crumbled bits of paper. Picking one up, she unballed it.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _You missed dinner. Again. Not that I mind but –_

It ended with a scratching of pen marks. She opened another.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _Why aren't you here yet? I mind, okay? I really fucking do._

 _Angrily,_

 _Hermione._

Minerva covered her mouth and quickly picked up the next.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _They all said this would happen. I didn't believe them. I didn't believe it would be so hard either._

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It'll never last. What could you possibly have to offer her besides orgasms? You are worthless and expendable. Is it any wonder she's not here? Always here for you,_

 _Your inner voice._

* * *

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _Why aren't you here?! I work hard too! I wanted to see you!_

* * *

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _I cooked dinner. as she can plainly see (stupid girl)_

* * *

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _This hurts._

* * *

Tears fell down her face in steady streams much like the woman before her earlier. She picked up another.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _I can't…_

* * *

 _Dear Minerva_

 _I hope you read this! I hope you read it all you ungrateful disappearing bitch! I despise you! I hate you. I hate….just come home okay? I know you're not cheating. You're fucking working. Just come home._

 _Come home._

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I've seen the way you cry, the heartbroken look on your face. I know it's because of her. I just want you to know, she's not your only option. She's not the only one who loves you. I can't promise I won't ever hurt you, as that is what happens when two people love each other, but I can promise I would never hurt you like this. I would never turn a blind eye to your pain._

 _Please, come see me. Not for sex, or even so that I may steal you from her. Come to my place and I will put you in a separate bedroom and if you so wish, I will hold you while you cry. I merely wish to be there for you even if you do not feel the same._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Luna Lovegood._

 _P.S. You can tell how well I'd treat you by my name. Lovegood. Awful convenient right? I've included a portkey. Grab it and you'll be at my door._

Minerva balled the paper up and growled. That blonde little bitch!

She contemplated rushing up to their bedroom to see if the woman was still there but fear kept her rooted to the spot. She reread the letter and wondered how it could've gotten so out of hand.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _I would never. At least I used to think I wouldn't. I've kept that portkey so very close_. _I'm not okay with this anymore Minerva._

* * *

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _This is what it really looks like everytime you come home. I'm fed up. I'm done. You need to see this. I'll be upstairs. Eat something. Or don't. I don't care…._

Minerva's heart twinged at the last statement. What has she done to her caring loving wife? How did she not see it? Except she did. All the sad smiles when she left for work. The way Hermione held her tightly when she came home. The sheer joy in her face the one day Minerva sneaked away at a decent time. She truly turned a blind eye. She ignored it all because Hermione never breathed a word of complaint or disappointment.

 _Dear Minerva_

 _I do care actually. Eat something._

Minerva let loose a sob. How could the woman find it in her to write those words with all the anger Minerva deserved brewing within her? Unsteady fingers reached for the final letter sitting on a table, terrified of its content. Had Hermione left? Was she with that blonde witch? Minerva would tear the world apart to find her and make amends. Unless Hermione refused her. Could that be what this final note contained. With a fortifying breath, she read the note and she rushed upstairs. How could she eat when faced with such heartbreak? How could she care about anything but Hermione in this moment? How could stomach food with such guilt rolling around in her core?

* * *

She found Hermione sitting in the study with a half empty glass scotch in her hands and Minerva's heart broke all over again. Hermione hated scotch. She considered it the drink for the truly heartbroken.

"Finally home are you?" She spat, then sighed. Her tone changed and she returned to the normal caring wife, Minerva knew so well. "Was it a bad day?"

It felt so wrong now. Now that she knew so well how Hermione truly felt. How hurt the woman really was that it took Minerva so damned long to come home. Minerva spoke softly, "Not as hard as yours. You're drinking scotch, Hermione."

Hermione sniffled, "Yeah well…I can't do this anymore, Minerva. I can't!"

Minerva rushed over to her and fell to her knees in front of Hermione. "I know, love. I know. I'm so sorry. You won't have to. Just don't leave me, okay? I can fix this."

Hermione sobbed as Minerva cupped her face. She held tightly to her strong hands and let loose all the tears she had been holding back.

"I don't _want_ to, Minerva. But I can't live like this. I can't." She whispered tearfully, " _Please don't make me leave you._ "

Minerva stood, pulling Hermione up with her. However, the brunette's knees gave out under the stress of her heartache. Minerva easily lifted her.

"I'll fix it, Hermione. Even if I have to retire, I will fix this." She stated firmly and pressed her nose into the crying woman's hair.

While Hermione sobbed onto her shoulder, Minerva made the trek to their bedroom, tears falling from her eyes as well. What she really wanted to do was destroy that portkey and the blonde that made it. Then she could really start to make amends.

"I never liked that damned Lovegood."

Hermione laughed through her tears, "Yes you did. I recall you even wishing she had been a gryffindor."

Minerva huffed, "She's got the balls of one to be sending _my_ wife a love letter."

Hermione sniffled, "Well someone had to." Minerva fell quiet and could practically hear Hermione resisting the desire to apologize.

"You're right, Hermione. I've been neglectful of you and it's okay to be angry with me."

Hermione sniffed and remained silent, burying her face in Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva sat her on the bed and got on her knees in front of her once more. She lifted Hermione's chin so the brunette would look her in the eye.

"Hermione. Don't you ever think that you are worthless. You are…you are _everything_ to me. You give me so much more than orgasms. You give me peace, happiness, you make me relax. When you hum, I just want to curl into you. You give me everything I never knew I needed. And…"

Her words stopped in her throat. She had been wanting to broach the topic but she was afraid of what Hermione would say. Afraid that she herself would be unable to be there for the woman. And now, she was worried Hermione would feel Minerva was trying to trap her in a hopeless marriage while Minerva continued working her same hours.

"Yes…yes I think it's time for me to step down." She smiled at Hermione's gasp of surprise. "Hermione I…"

Minerva stomach felt like lead as she pushed through. "Hermione you have given me so much and I find that…I feel like." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Get your words out Minerva." She took a fortifying breath and opened them again, looking deep into curious and slightly amused brown pools. She smiled. Yes. This was the right decision. "I was wondering if you would give me, give us a child."

Hermione's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Minerva gave a sheepish smile, "I know. But I am going to retire. I have given far too much to the wizarding world and I would like to enjoy what I have been given in return: you, a large wealth of money, that we could live off of for a very long time, and now maybe…a family of my own?"

Hermione's mouth slowly lifted into a smile. "Minerva." She breathed out and opened her arms.

Minerva grinned, seeing the answer in Hermione's face. Quickly, she accepted the hug and the two lay in bed together. "I'm so very sorry for how I have treated you, Hermione. But from here on out, it is me and you and our little ones."

Hermione blinked, "Onesss? You said A child!"

Minerva smirked and rolled in top of her, "That was just so you'd say yes. I'm sure we can negotiate the number."

With that, she leaned down and began making love to her beautiful, hurting wife. Her teeth latched on to some part of Hermione, she growled, "You're destroying that port key in the morning."

Hermione shouted her consent and then her completion as Minerva drove her over the edge multiple times.

"Four orgasm for four children." She said smugly as they lay together expended.

Hermione huffed, "Bloody cheat." Minerva laughed.

Minerva still had a lot of groveling and apologizing to do, but the future was bright for them. Ignoring the lack of sleep and excessive cleaning involved with children. And the monitoring and the…

"Maybe two." Minerva said with a wince. This time, Hermione laughed.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I'm kind of digging this whole one shot thing.


End file.
